indiedreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberdog Castle
Cyberdog Castle is an American video game developer and publisher that was founded by MetaFox. History Cyberdog Castle began life in 1991 as a late night Bulletin Board System (BBS). The first game released under the Cyberdog Castle name was the BBS door game, Society of the Eternal Rulers, in 1992.'' MetaFox registered Cyberdog Castle as a trade name in 2004. Dream On Magazine Cyberdog Castle released the first issue of ''Dream On Magazine at Dream On at the Midwest Gaming Classic in 2004. Pre-orders for a second issue of the magazine were taken in 2006, but the second issue was postponed and refunds were issued. A companion demo disc to Dream On, known as The Sandman, was created by DC Evolution and Cyberdog Castle. Sandmenu was developed for this compilation and was first demonstrated at the first stop of DreamCon in 2006. The first release of The Sandman also occurred in 2006. Sandmenu ultimately wasn't used in this release, but it was used in other DC Evolution compilations, such as Alice Dreams History. Dream On Contest In 2003, Cyberdog Castle held its first Dream On Contest. The top two winners, Inhabitants and Maqiupai, were published by GOAT Store Publishing and released in 2005. The other entrants included ''Boll'', ''which came in first place, as well as [[Whispered Secrets|''Whispered Secrets]] and ''Trampalien Gunmen''. In 2004, the second Dream On Contest was held. No entries were entered in the professional category, but ''Nibbler'' came in first place in the amateur category and [[Xump|''Xump]]'' came in second. This contest also included emulators, in which DOSBoxDC came in first place and MSXCast came in second. In the "anything goes" category, VMU CD came in first place and Blobwars came in second. In 2005, the third Dream On Contest was held. In the professional game development category, Dynamite Dreams came in first place and Feuer Frei came in second. In the minigame category, RacerDC came in first place and the RACE Neo Geo Pocket Color emulator port came in second. The fourth Dream On Contest is being held between 2018 and 2019. Projects on indefinite hold In 2002, Cyberdog Castle announced Mike Siecieska's Motocross, which is considered to be on indefinite hold as no new information about the game was released after the announcement. In 2003, Cyberdog Castle announced a maze game named Construction Obstruction and Dream'N'Play, a program that would enable game creation on the Dreamcast without programming knowledge. Nothing further has been revealed about either project, so they are both on indefinite hold. Cyberdog Castle took pre-orders for a party game known as Chikugoyaku in 2003, but a hard drive crash caused the project to be postponed and refunds were issued in 2004. In 2005, Cyberdog Castle announced Society of the Eternal Rulers, an RPG remake of the BBS door game of the same name. Pre-orders for the second issue of Dream On Magazine were also taken in 2006, but the second issue was postponed due to personal issues and refunds were issued. Category:MetaFox Category:DreamCon